Kissing in the rain
by Kickin' It Teen
Summary: Jared and Melanie kissing in the rain before Melanie got captured by Seekers. Enjoy! (Movie)


**Here it is, another one-shot, this time with Jared and Melanie. To be honest, I always wondered what had happened between Jared and Melanie while they were kissing in the rain so I decided to write my own version. Hopefully it's good and it will get me a few reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Host**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

They were a long way away from the Seekers. For once, they had some time to enjoy the last days of summer without worrying about getting caught or what will come.

Jared and Melanie were lying in the grass when Jamie came out of the house with a boombox in his arms. He ran to where Jared and Melanie were sitted and put the boombox down pressing PLAY, a rock 'n' roll song blasting from the boombox's speakers. Melanie jumped up and took Jamie by his hands dancing with him like there was no tomorrow, enjoying her dance with her little brother. Jared got up and watched them dance.

There was no question: Melanie knew how to dance and she was having fun doing it, but Jamie was a mess. He had a pained expression of his face and was also embarassed. He never learnt how to dance and now he didn't see any reason why he should learn. But seeing Melanie carefree and dacing made him smile. He couldn't deny, he loved his sister very much and he wanted her to be happy as mush as she wanted him to be happy. For the first time, he realised that his sister was his best friend and would attack anyone who would harm or even try to harm her.

As he watched the two siblings dance, Jared chuckled to himself and went into the house to get something to drink. From a window he watched Melanie and Jamie dance and he decided that Jamie had suffered enough and it was his turn to claim Melanie as his dance partner. Jared went outside and playfully pushed Jamie away from Melanie. He grabbed her hands and twirled her around then hoisted her over his shoulder in a classical rock 'n' roll move.

Out of nowhere a rumble of thunder could be heard and Jamie, being kind of scared of getting caught in a storm, grabbed the boombox which was still playing and ran as fast as he could into the house. Jared held Melanie's hand as rain started to fall and when Jamie was safely inside he pushed Melanie into the side wall of the house and kissed her. Melanie once told him that the perfect kiss would be in the rain with her back against a house wall. Recalling that confession, Jared kissed her then and there, fullfilling her dream.

Melanie burried her hands in Jared's hair keeping him pressed to her. She forcefully pushed her tongue inside his mouth, tired of waiting for him to make the move, and explored every single detail of it. She felt in control, powerful. Jares grasped her hips and pushed her roughly into the wall, careful though not to huirt her, making her gasp.

He lifted her legs and secured them around his waist, making sure that Melanie wouldn't fall. She smiled into the kiss causing Jared to smile, too. Rain was pouring down on them but they didn't care. All they cared of was themselves pressed against each other. The two lovers were happy where they were, kissing, forgetting for a little while about the world around them and that they were hidding. Slowly, the kiss turned from hard and pationate to slow and loving. Neither Melanie, nor Jared wanted the moment to come to an end, but apparently someone did.

Jamie stopped the boombox as soon as he entered the house and waited for Jared and Melanie to come in. He started worrying when he saw, actually didn't see, the door opening. He remembered what Melanie had said to him once: "If me or Jared don't get into the house when we should stay hidden and never come looking for us." For a few seconds he thought that his two older "guardians" were captured but then Jamie heard something that sounded like his sister's giggle.

He carefully opened the door and peeked outside, his jaw dropping when he saw the postion that his sister and Jared were in: her legs locked around his waist, her hands burried deep in his hair, his hands on her thights and his head burried in her clevage. Jamie was old enough to know what was going on, but still grossed out. Disgusted by that sight he made up his mind and screamed over the rain's heavy sound:

"If I were older than you and I would have caught you two liked this, Jared, you would have been long dead."

At the sound of the little boy's voice, who was no longer so little, Melanie and Jared jumped apart and were hit by an uncontrolable fit of laughter.

Jamie was confused, but he let it slip and went back inside, this time followed by the two red-faced from laughter lovers.


End file.
